villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Colin the Janitor
Colin the Janitor is an antagonist from the Silent Hill movie. He is a monster who was originally a damned soul that was condemned by Alessa Gillespie for molesting her when she hid in girls' bathroom, forever trapped within his mutilated husk and who can only move during transition to Otherworld. He was portrayed by Roberto Campanella, who also portrayed Pyramid Head. History Origin The origin of the creature comes from when the school janitor, Colin, whom still a human at that time, molested Alessa in the washroom shortly before her near-death by burning. She finally got her revenge upon the man as she condemned entire town into Otherworld and Fog World with her powers, by manipulating a mass of barbed wire to permanently contort and bind his body, imprisoned his soul within his husk for all of eternity. As monsters, he remained immobile during the Fog World transition, and can only moves when Fog World has shift into Otherworld. Silent Hill Film Rose discovered his immobile husk while searching for her daughter at the Midwich Elementary School. While fleeing from a trio of cult members, she stumbles into the school's washroom where she encounters the Janitor. He resembles a man bound by barbed wire, and is wearing a ripped janitor's uniform with a name tag reading "Colin". Located behind him on the wall written in blood are the words "Dare you, dare you, double-dare you" with an arrow pointing into his mouth where a key chain from a hotel is found. After the shift to the Otherworld, he sprung to life and escaped from his confines in the cubicle before crawls toward Rose with his feet still bound to the back of his head. When he touches the wall, it decays and creates large holes that revealing Creepers. Behind the Scenes Director Christophe Gans got the idea for the janitor from a corpse found in the stall of the original Silent Hill. However, while both Colin and the video game corpse are both found in Midwich Elementary School, Colin is found in the girl's washroom and the video game corpse is found in the boy's washroom. The idea for the monster's tongue to stick out was Roberto's idea: he stated in the behind-the-scenes extra in Silent Hill that with his legs and arms tied, the only thing he could think of to create a conspicuously morbid, sexually grotesque aura for Colin was to flick his tongue about wildly and in a clearly suggestive manner, further revealing Colin's pedophile traits back when still human. During the filming, when dresses with Janitor's costume, Roberto wore neon green pants and realistic-looking fake legs that connected to his head so his real legs would be edited out of the film. Trivia *The Janitor is a monster that was created by director Christophe Gans and Paul Jones' SPFX team exclusively for the movie. *The creature design bears a striking resemblance in style and action to ghosts (tormented souls that confined by Walter Sullivan in his version of Otherworld) from Silent Hill 4: The Room as both are capable of decaying the wall surfaces and corrupting the environment around them. *Gans stated that series' composer Akira Yamaoka approved of the creature during post production and even asked if he could use it for a future Silent Hill game. Given that in Silent Hill: Origins featured a monster named Caliban that greatly resembles Colin, it's possible that Colin is the basis for the said monster. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Noncorporeal Category:Silent Hill Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Damned Souls Category:Male Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased